


We're More Than Friends

by DCOMLOVER (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants Franchise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DCOMLOVER
Summary: What happened if Mal wasn't the only one wanting to be evil again? What if she and her worst enemy joined forces? What if she left Ben for someone more evil? What if............Mal had hidden feelings for her best friend?Read to find out more....
Relationships: Mal/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheForthHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheForthHeather).



> This is a thank you for my sister TheForthHeater on AO3.  
> Without her this story probabaly wouldn't exist! Thanks sis! Now lets go!!!

*takes place right when Ben and 3 of the core four arrive in front of the VK's hideout*

Carlos' POV:

Me, Ben, Evie and Jay are outside of the old hideout. I look at the hideout and realized that I actually miss it. Thanks to Ben and his parents, now WiFi is allowed on the Isle and they don't just give the people here scraps anymore. Which is great! hmm, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to- I'm knocked out of my thoughts by Evie talking -well, actually screaming- through the speaker thingy. 

Evie: "M? Mal? It's me, Evie... please come back to Auradon! You don't belong here."

Mal screams through the speaker from the other end. Mal: "NO!! Evie.. I do belong here. This is my home!!"

Evie's POV: 

Home, I think...

-Flashback-

Dear Evie, 

I've had enough of this place.. I can't take it! I am not a prissy pink princess! Please tell Ben that I've left and that I'm breaking up with him. Don't come searching for me! I'm going home. My real home... where I belong. 

-Maleficent Bertha Faery

I gasp... no....home.... she went back to Isle!

I go across the hall to the boys dorm and storm in.

Jay: "Can't you knock?!?"

Evie: "Um, yeah, not the time Jay!" Shows them the note.

Carlos: "Oh no!! We gotta go get her. "Jay is already up and has opened the door

Jay: "10 steps ahead of you..." he says still very worried

~ At Ben's room~

Ben: "Wait, she's breaking up with me and is going back to the Isle!! Well we've gotta go and get her then!!"

-Present-

Evie: "No Mal, I know you! This isn't who you are!"

Mal: "WELL MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH!!!"

I gasp. I've known her since we were kids, like 5 years old! And I know that when she really mad, anything can happen...

Carlos's POV:

Ben walked toward the speaker: "Mal-"

Mal: "As I said before... I. AM. NOT. GOING. BACK. THERE!!"

Ben: "I-" sighs, "Let me go up there and talk to her."

Jay: "That might not be the best idea considering the state she's in right now."

Evie: "Jay's right -that's the first time I've said that, Okay.- Ben, if she's too mad, she can spell you, or possibly hurt you." 

Ben: "She wouldn't hurt me, she's my girlfriend."

Jay: "Correction, ex-girlfriend!"

Ben: "Same difference."

Carlos: "Um.. Ben? Those two are actually very different, they're opposites, for Hades sake....." Evie's face shows: confusion and just plain shocked, I think? "What?" I ask

Evie: where did the Hades thing come from? 

Carlos: "Mal hasn't told you?" I ask, lowering my voice so only Evie can hear.

Evie: "Told me what?"

Carlos: "Hades is Mal's father, Evie. When I thought about Mal, I remembered her telling me that when you and Jay were busy a few days ago."

Evie: "You know what, that actually explains a lot!!"

Ben sighs and looks around then says: "I'll take my chances then!" Yeah he probably didn't hear a word me or Evie said.

Carlos: "Ben wait".... He looks at me ..... "If there's anyone who can get her to calm down and possibly come back, it's me."

Ben looks at me skeptically, looks at Jay and Evie, who nod and then nods at me as if to say ok. I didn't need permission, I've known her at least a decade longer than you, but OK!! I think, annoyed. I go upstairs into the living room to find Mal, painting the four of us and our icons on the wall. This girl really knows how to paint...  
Carlos: "We were really evil huh?" 

Mal gasps and spins around, surprised. Looks like she didn't know I was there.

Mal's POV:

Mal: "Carlos! You scared the living daylights out of me!" He laughs "Look," I say while I walk off the black stand, "If you're here to tell me to come back, save it. I don't want to hear it." I turn around and start walking back to the stand when...

Carlos: "Oh Maly.... Have you already forgotten.... That I'm a De Vil?" He says it with 100% wickedness. He hasn't talked like that in forever! I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

Mal: "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. He sits down on the worn down couch and I follow.

Carlos: "I didn't come here to take you back to Auradon. Well, I knew no matter how hard any of us tried, you wouldn't come back. But I came here to join you."

Mal: " But I thought you liked being good? I'm not complaining but.."

Carlos laughs :"Yeah being good is fun and all, but being Evil...that's a whole other level. I want to steal stuff for the fun of it."

Mal: "That's it? That's the only reason?"

Carlos: "Well, there is one more reason...."

A/N: So! This is the first chapter. I really hope it's good! Comment what you think Carlos' other reason is? I don't have a pattern of when I'm gonna post so it's gonna be random. Sorry it's so long!

Anyway, hope you like it!

-Shona


	2. We're Evil

Mal: "What is it Carlos?"

Carlos: "Um... never mind..."

Mal: "You know you can tell me anything, right?" We get up from the couch.

Carlos: "I know, I'll tell you later..."

I was gonna ask again but I decided not to push it.

Evie's POV:

Evie: "What's taking Carlos so long? It shouldn't take this long, right? With or without Mal."

Jay:" Maybe he's just still trying to find her?"

Evie: "Jay, there are 2 rooms in the hideout. If she's doing anything then she's painting. So it shouldn't be to hard to find her."

Ben: "Well, if you guys said that if she's mad, she can hurt me, right?"

Evie: "Yes, your point?"

Ben: "Can't she do the same for Carlos?"

Jay: "Ben, I don't think you understand. It's different. She's wouldn't hurt Carlos because, one, Carlos is Mal's closest friend out of the 4 of us. And, she has known him for about a decade, and more! She wouldn't hurt him."

From the look of it, Ben had zoned out on Jay but then we hear this:

Carlos (talking through the speaker): "You fools, you really thought I could be good? I'm a De Vil for Hades sake!!"

We all gasp. Jay: You ok C? You don't sound like yourself... are you spelled?!!? MAL! Did you spell Carlos?

Mal: "Oh... Of course not! I'm not forcing anyone to be Evil. I just am!" (Evil laughter). 

Carlos: "Now leave you brats!"

Evie: "NO!! Mal, Carlos, guys this isn't you!! You guys aren't evil!!!"

Jay: "Evie's right! Don't turn into who you were!"

Mal: "Enough you two!"

Mal 

Everybody see my sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But, they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind

I carry on like a princess  
But man I've got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil  
Marlos

Tell the people

We're Evil

Mal

Open your eyes

I'm all a disguise

Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again

So why should I stop my dissin'  
Or soften up my heart  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are, yeah

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil

Marlos

Tell the people

We're evil

Open your eyes

Mal

I'm all a disguise

Marlos

We're evil

Tell the people

We're evil  
Open your eyes  
It's all a disguise

We're Evil!

Mal: "And as we already said, LEAVE!!"

Ben: "I'm going up there!"

Evie and Jay: "NO WAY"

Evie: "Lets go Ben!!"

Ben: "not without M-"

Jay: "Just come on, we'll figure something out!"

Carlos' POV:

We both laugh, wickedly.

Carlos: "Step one complete, now what's next?"

Mal: "hmm...." Mal starts thinking, deeply. 

Carlos: "I've got it!" Mal slaps me, ok she obviously was way to deep in thought. "Ow!!"

Mal chuckles: " Sorry, not." 

Carlos: "Rude"

Mal: "Can you blame me? I'm Evil" She sings the last to words, yeah she doesn't care that she slapped me, not surprising. "Yeah, what was your little, probably useless, idea."

I roll my eyes. Carlos: "Please don't kill me," Mal's evil smile isn't so comforting "But I think we should join forces with..... Uma." Not gonna lie I actually thought I was gonna die after that...

3rd person POV:

Mal's eyes turned green with anger. Hearing Uma's name got her almost more mad than she was about 10 minutes ago when Evie was trying to get her to listen, almost. Mal got up from the couch and glared at Carlos, eyes still glowing a bright green. He looked frightened, like he used to whenever she scared him. They were only 5 at the time. Well, before she saved his life of course...

-Mal's Flashback- 

Mal was walking around on the Isle, doing her daily mischief , when she passed by a dark alley. It was the same alley that Hell Hall's entrance was in. Cruella De Vil owned that place. Even to the daughter of Maleficent, the 'decorations' scared her. But what scared her more, was the fact that laying on the ground, almost bleeding to death was Carlos De Vil , son of Cruella. While Mal had scared the young boy multiple times, she did NOT want to see him dead, or almost dead at least. She ran to him, to her surprise. She knelt down next to him. "Carlos?" she asked, hoping he'd wake up and not run away from her this time. She shook him so he wakes up. Fortunately he opened his eyes and when he tried to run away he couldn't. He was too weak to move. 

Carlos: "Please don't kill me!" He did not want to be this close to Mal without being able to run away.

Mal: "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise, and I never will again. If you let me help you, please?" 

-Present-

I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna hurt you. The words kept repeating in Carlos' head in Mal's voice; as she stood there towering him with glowing green eyes. She soon settled and slowly sat back down on the couch.

Carlos' POV:

Mal: "I-I-I'm sorry."

I put my hand on Mal's; Carlos: "Hey, it's ok, really. I kinda knew you'd get mad hearing her name." Well, yes I did think she'd get mad but her eyes glowing a bright green, well I guess I should've guessed that too.

I see Mal smile at me. Seriously, even Evie won't talk to her for a whole week. Not kidding. I've seen it go down. I didn't want her to feel like I'm not gonna talk to her because of that little thing.

Mal: "Can you explain this 'Uma' idea? 'Cause I'm 99.99% sure, I won't like it."

I chuckle; Carlos: " You actually might" She rolls her eyes "Well, Uma wants revenge on Auradon for not choosing her to go there," She nods "And we want the same thing: Revenge."

Mal: "You know what? That actually isn't that bad! You're smarter than I thought you were!" I had this weird feeling inside when she said that. Like I feel different when she compliments me. Weird. "Let's go to Ursula's fish 'n chips."

A/N: There you go!! Chapter 2!

Special thanks to: @Dorothyshoes30 (On Wattpad) for commenting on my story and also correcting me on some things!! 

I really appreciate help!! It motivates me to know people care enough to help and the like my story so Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. This story is also on Wattpad.


End file.
